


Where the Love Light Gleams

by warblingaway (fallingthorns)



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingthorns/pseuds/warblingaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is unexpectedly sent on a business trip over Christmas, but as the tales say, Christmas miracles can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Love Light Gleams

“Do you really have to go?” Blaine asks as he presses another kiss to Kurt’s mouth, his hands fisted in Kurt’s jacket as he keeps him close.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Kurt whispers, his hands stroking Blaine’s cheeks as they kiss.  “Isabelle said I’m the last resort, and that the person who was supposed to go had to cancel because her husband had some sort of minor medical emergency.  There was no other option.”

“But – Christmas, it’s in a week,” Blaine says, his voice quiet and a little choked up.  Kurt had come home yesterday and announced – quietly and sadly, but still an announcement nonetheless – that Isabelle desperately and immediately needed him to go to Paris for two weeks and there really isn’t any other option, otherwise they would lose the client.

“I know, honey,” Kurt says, leaning his forehead against Blaine’s and closing his eyes.  Blaine grips him even closer and just breathes, trying to get as much of his scent in before he’s gone.  “We’ll celebrate when I get back, okay? I already made Rachel promise she’ll come over on Christmas day, and your brother said he’ll  _try_ and be here by Christmas Eve but – well, you know how Cooper is.”

Blaine nods and squeezes his eyes closed a little tighter.  He doesn’t want to cry, he really doesn’t, but they’ve only been married for a little over a year now, it’s only their 5th month in their own apartment, and, to make everything even worse, it’s the first time they’re spending more than a weekend apart since Blaine moved to New York.  And now Kurt’s going to be gone for  _Christmas._

Kurt suggested Blaine go back to Ohio for the holidays, but he’d feel kind of weird at the Hummel house without Kurt, and he doesn’t really want to face his parents without Cooper, so Blaine figures it’s best if he just stays in New York.

“I love you,” Blaine whispers, and he hears Kurt sniffle a little before wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, pulling him in and burying his face in the crook of Blaine’s neck. 

“I love you too,” Kurt murmurs, gently kissing his neck before looking back up at him.  “I’m so sorry I have to do this.”

“Don’t be,” Blaine says, trying to force a smile on his face.  “You didn’t have a choice, and I’ll be here waiting with open arms and a pantry full of tea and Christmas cookies.”

Kurt sniffles again and kisses Blaine – once, twice, and a few more until Blaine loses count.

“I really have to go now,” Kurt says after a few minutes of kissing. 

“I know,” Blaine says, smoothing his arms down Kurt’s arms and linking their hands together.  “I love you, go be amazing.”

“I’ll call you ever night.”

“And I’ll answer every call.”

Kurt gives him another half-smile before letting go of his hands.  “See you later, B,” he whispers as he turns towards the door.

“See you,” Blaine says back just before the door closes behind Kurt.

Blaine’s shoulders slump as soon as he can no longer hear Kurt’s footsteps walking down the hallway.  He slowly moves into his bedroom and changes into his red work polo, silently thanking the manager of the little coffee shop he works at for agreeing to give him extra shifts in order to keep him busy.

Just as he’s leaving, Blaine pulls out his phone and shoots Kurt a quick text.

_I love you.  Have a safe flight.  Call me when you land._

Blaine puts his phone back in his pocket and starts the slow trudge to the coffee shop.  He doesn’t really know what he’ll do without Kurt for two weeks.  He’ll play video games with Sam, maybe go to the gym a few times, or he could go to Callbacks with Rachel and Santana.  He thinks he might even go and feed the squirrels in Central Park, since Kurt never lets him when they go together.

Just as Blaine’s about to put on his work apron, his phone vibrates in his pocket.

_I love you too.  I’ll call you as soon as possible, although I’m sure Paris won’t be as amazing as it was on our honeymoon._

Blaine smiles a little as he loops the apron around his neck, but he can’t help thinking that these are probably going to be the longest two weeks of his life.

***

The week passes by slowly.  Blaine does all of the things he said he would, but by the time he hits Day Four Without Kurt, he’s already bored and out of ideas. 

Blaine thinks as he walks home from Sam’s on Christmas Eve after having dropped off some cookies he made for Sam and his family, who were visiting him for the holiday.  

When Kurt had told him he wasn’t going to be home for Christmas, Blaine hadn’t even thought about how that meant he wouldn’t be here for Christmas Eve, either.  He doesn’t really know what to do with himself – he feels like he _should_ do something Christmas-y, like go caroling around the apartment like they’d done last year, but that feels somehow  _wrong_ without Kurt.  And he’d be pretty lonely just walking up and down the halls singing softly, anyway.

Blaine pulls out his phone just as he’s entering the apartment complex, pinning his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he punches in the code to the building, listening to the phone ring.

 _“Hey, sweetheart,”_  Kurt’s voice says just as he’s pushing the door open.

“Hi,” Blaine says, although he knows his voice sounds a little sad and a little lonely.

 _“Merry Christmas Eve,”_  Kurt says softly.

Blaine hums and just listens to Kurt breathe on the other end of the line for a moment while he opens the door to their apartment.

 _“Just one more week,”_  Kurt murmurs after a minute.

“One more week,” Blaine agrees, taking a deep breath.  “I miss you.”

 _“I miss you too,”_  Kurt whispers.   _“It’s – I don’t want to spend Christmas here without you.  I wish you were here.”_

“I wish I was there, too,” Blaine says, pausing to clear his throat.  “Or that you were here.  I wish we were anywhere, just that we were together.”

Kurt falls silent for a few moments, and Blaine thinks that he’s sitting down somewhere, maybe on his bed in the hotel, and that he’s picturing them spending Christmas together, either in New York or in Paris.  They’d bake cookies, probably.  Well, Kurt would bake cookies and Blaine would sit and play Christmas songs on the piano, or he’d sit on the counter beside him and hum softly. 

“ _Are you doing anything tonight?”_ Kurt asks after a moment.

“Mm, no,” Blaine says.  “Just me and the fish.”

 _“Have you been feeding him?”_ Kurt asks.  “ _You know how Sushi is, he’ll start throwing his pebbles around the tank if you forget to feed him.”_

Blaine snorts and nods, even though Kurt can’t see him.  “I won’t,” he says.  “I even bought him special red and green Christmas fish food.  He’s going to love it.”

Kurt laughs, and Blaine’s heart swells a little at the sound.  God, he misses him.

 _“I should go,”_  Kurt says after a few seconds.  Blaine thinks he hears a hint of something in Kurt’s voice, that tone he gets when he gets a sudden idea.   _“I have to make a quick, very important call.”_

“Okay,” Blaine says.  “I love you.”

_“I love you too, Blaine.  I’ll see you soon.”_

Blaine hangs up the phone and gives Sushi a pinch of his Christmas food.  He smiles to himself as he watches the fish peck at it. 

The stockings are hung over their fireplace – which doesn’t work, but just the fact that they have one to look at is nice, Blaine thinks.  Their tree is lit in the corner of the room, and there are various other decorations and lights scattered around the apartment.  It’s nice, Blaine thinks, and homey.  But right now it just feels empty and lonely.

When he falls asleep that night, he’s wrapped in one of Kurt’s sweatshirts, his head resting on Kurt’s pillow as he looks at a picture of them from their wedding that he keeps on his nightstand. 

“Merry Christmas, Sushi,” Blaine whispers as the clock turns to midnight.  “Merry Christmas, Kurt.”

***

In the morning, Blaine wakes up a little groggy.  He slides on his slippers and pads out into the kitchen, turning the coffee pot on before slumping down into the couch.  Rachel isn’t coming over until later in the evening, so he’s got the whole day to watch Christmas movies and talk to the fish and send Kurt texts with little, ambiguous hints about what he bought him for Christmas.

He tries to call Kurt, but his phone goes straight to voicemail.  Blaine scrunches his eyebrows at his phone for a moment before shrugging, figuring that he’ll just try again in an hour or so.

Blaine’s half asleep as the credits to  _A Christmas Story_ roll for the second time today, so when he hears a light knocking on the door, he slowly sits up and rubs the already forming sleep out of his eyes.

He quickly glances at his phone, and it’s only 11 AM.  Rachel must have been  _really_ worried about him if she’s here seven hours early, he thinks.

“Coming,” Blaine mumbles, just loud enough so that Rachel can hear him outside the door.  “You’re really early, Rach, I’m still in my pajamas and there is literally no food cooked yet, so sorry if …”

Blaine trails off as he opens the door, his eyes widening as he takes in the person outside the door that is definitely not Rachel.

“Hi, B,” Kurt says, grinning and bouncing a little.  He has a red bow sitting on the top of his head, and he’s smiling and bouncing and he’s  _literally_ the cutest thing Blaine’s probably ever seen.

“You’re here,” Blaine says, like it isn’t completely obvious.  “You’re – you’re  _home.”_

Kurt nods once and then he’s rushing into Blaine’s arms.  Blaine scoops him up and spins him around, pressing his face into the crook of Kurt’s shoulder as he sets him down. 

“How – why are you – when –”

“Yesterday, after our phone call,” Kurt says.  “I called Isabelle and told her that we were both having serious Christmas separation blues, and she just sighed and said she’ll book me the next flight home.”

Blaine grins at him again before taking his face between his hands and kissing him, and it’s not even because of the mistletoe hanging over their heads in the doorway.

“Now let me inside,” Kurt says once they break apart, but he just wraps his arms around Blaine and clings to him, shuffling them inside the apartment.  “We have cookies to bake and Christmas songs to sing.”


End file.
